


Angel Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Bolt Mutt, Furry - Fandom, Mudzzzy
Genre: Alcohol, BoyxBoy, Drinking, Gay, Implied Cheating, Implied gay sex, M/M, gay furry, implied drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Been working on this since the first stream I ever saw of Bolt's, where he calls Mudzy his angel boy XD Hope you like! This is my new otp ;-;





	Angel Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnicornCooky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/gifts).



Bolt looked around tiredly, ears flicking and foot tapping as his eyes scanned the crowded bar. He was outright bored. The poor guy hadn't had alcohol in months and it wasn't nearly as gratifying as he'd remembered. His friends were all doing their own thing; Soll had been in the bathroom for the past thirty minutes, and hadn't come out; Bolt had just assumed he'd left out the window, or something. Zennie was busy talking to some friends she'd been meaning to meet up with for awhile, and Bolt didn't want to drag her away from them. 

The only one who wasn't 'busy', per se, was Wolfgang... Or, he wouldn't have been, if it weren't for the fact that he was dead asleep with his head on the bar, tail swishing as he dreamt about things that Bolt didn't dare ask about. 

Bolt Mutt had thought about full-on leaving more times than once, but had ultimately decided against it every time, mostly just because he knew he was the only one who would be able to drive his squad home. 

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom," The primarily-black-and-grey shiba inu says to the woman tending the bar, loud enough for her to hear but not obnoxiously so. He slides a $5 bill across the counter to them. "Could you get me a bottle of water while I'm gone?"

He knows it's a dumb ass move, asking a bartender to put a drink out for you while you're not there to make sure it isn't tampered with, but at this point in the night... He genuinely can't give a fuck. The slender German Shepherd behind the bar kind of looks at him oddly, but agrees, so Bolt stands up from his stool and makes his way to the restrooms. 

After a good minute of pushing through sweaty bodies and another two of relieving himself and then looking for Soll (and ultimately not finding him) in the bathroom, he makes his way back over to his spot next to Wug at the bar, only to find that his stool had been occupied. The woman behind the bar reaches between the new person and Wolfgang, and hands him a bottle of water and his change from the five, then nods towards them, speaking somewhat as if she wants to offend them. 

"I can tell him to move, if you want." She says through gritted teeth. The new person looks up at him, large ears perking up, and big, berry-coloured eyes staring into his soul. "Oh, I'm sorry, was this spot taken?" They asked. 

Bolt's face went red, having not wanted to get into any fights tonight, and he stuffed the change in his pocket before rubbing the back of his neck. No matter how polite they sounded, nor how dumb they looked as their bright turquoise tongue stuck out between their tusk-like fangs, he couldn't help but feel intimidated; After all, he wasn't the biggest fan of confrontation. 

"Oh, no, it's fine, we were just about to leave anyways..." Bolt Mutt muttered as he cleared his throat and aggressively nudged Wug on the shoulder to wake him up. The wolf didn't budge, and continued snoring as the pink, rabbit-like creature spoke again. "N-No! Don't leave because of me!" They exclaimed, taking off the floral-printed snapback that Bolt had only just realized featured a small badge with only the words 'he/him' printed on it. The new guy stood up and offered his seat back, and unknowing of how to respond, Bolt just took it. 

The rabbit sat next to him, apologizing profusely, and looking down at his lap with a distinctly blue tint to his cheeks, which hadn't adorned his pink skin and fur moments ago. 

"Uh... Don't worry about it. You-- You didn't know any better." Bolt said to him, whilst unscrewing the lid to the water bottle that was very likely to freeze off his pawpads if he didn't put it down soon. He could feel the breaking of the seal, and breathed a sigh of relief at the comfort of knowing that he wasn't going to have his life ruined tonight. 

There's a short silence as Bolt downs nearly half the bottle of water, and the rabbit-like creature doesn't say anything else until he puts it down. 

"I-I'm Mudzy, by the way -- A-Am I intruding on anything? I'd be happy to leave you and your boyfriend alone if you want..."

The shiba's eyes widened at the realization that this guy, Mudzy, was referring to himself and Wug, of all people. A small grin stretched onto his face, before he ultimately burst into laughter. "Me? And him? We're not together, that's gay." He snickered, and the bunny looked confused, but didn't say anything. Bolt opted to introduce himself as well, after realizing that he had yet to do so. 

"I'm Bolt Mutt. That's a weird name you got there, Mudzy." He said, and took another sip of his water. "And Bolt Mutt is any better?" Mudzy snickered. Bolt rolled his eyes, and continued with his version of small talk. 

"Whatever. I just wanna go home, to be honest. This shit is lame... What brings you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

Before they knew it, this 'small talk' had lead to a lot more. Mudzy had gotten a couple drinks and Bolt had opted to give them another try as well, and they'd each been gradually scooting off their barstools and closer to one another. So the two of them were essentially sitting on top of eachother and giggling to eachother about their life experiences. 

Mudzy seemed to act a bit... Different, the more drinks he had. They were both equally drunk, but every once in awhile he'd just give Bolt this look, and he'd inch closer every time. 

"So, what, you were pretty much a prostitute for a while? That's rad." Mudzy giggled, taking a sip of his odd choice of a mixture of whipped cream vodka and Mountain Dew. Bolt shook his head. "Not a prostitute, I didn't fuck for money, I just sat there and looked cute, duh." 

"Hmm.. Well, I'd like somebody to pay me to sit around and look cute." 

"Nobody's paying you for it because you're doing it for free, like, all the time, dude." Bolt's words were slurred but sincere, and it seemed to take his new friend by surprise, as his face turned that lovely shade of bright blue all over again. "Then how come you got paid for it?" He shot back quickly. Bolt shrugged. 

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a bit, and neither of them knew what to say. Bolt was hoping that Mudzy would break the silence, and low and behold, he did. 

"I have to take a piss. Come with me, I'm scared of strangers." He said, a certain... look... in his eyes. 

It was completely blunt, which was weird in the context considering he didn't look like he would say anything that would be offensive to even a catholic school Nun. "Sure, why not." Bolt responded. Might as well. 

They got up and walked to the bathroom together, Mudzy standing a lot closer to the taller one than what seemed necessary. When they got to the men's room, Soll was still nowhere to be seen, but Bolt was focused much more on the little tufts of extra fur on Mudzy's hips that he had caught a glimpse of when he started unbuttoning his shorts. 

Bolt, naturally, had assumed he would use a stall, considering that's what most people he'd met always did no matter what they needed to do. Apparently he was wrong. 

As Mudzy was 'relieving himself' in front of the urinals, he noticed Bolt staring at him, and his face went visibly blue. Not to sound creepy, but now that he had seen EVERYTHING, Bolt suddenly knew why his cheeks turned blue instead of red, if you catch my drift. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Muddy murmured, looking away from Bolt, who was standing there awkwardly, and at a proximity that is, by common knowledge, WAY too close to be at while someone is literally taking a piss right in front of you. Bolt stuttered for a bit, but Mudzy shook it off, and when he was done he stuffed himself back into his boxers, but... He didn't zip up. Just walked over to the sinks and proceeded to wash his hands. 

After he'd done this it was made abundantly clear WHY Mudzy had requested that Bolt come with him to the bathroom, rather than just going alone. The pink bunny grabbed the shiba by the wrist gently, and Bolt, just happy he'd washed his hands, let him lead him into an empty stall. 

'Maybe he just needs to puke?' Bolt tried to reason with himself, but that thought was shot down once Mudzy reached up and placed his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down to press their muzzles together gently. 

Bolt thought he'd hate it, but he found himself melting into the kiss, and pretty soon, the younger and shorter creature's shorts being unbuttoned was quite the convenience after all. 

What happened next? Well, leave that to your imagination, I'm sure you could figure it out.

To Be Continued...?


End file.
